Dictionary - Updated 1/04/2016
Glossary of sexualities as considered accurate and politically appropriate today: 1. Abrosexual- Sexuality is in a constant state of fluctuation 2. AceFluxsexual- Mostly ace, with occasional moments of sexuality 3. Allosexual-Not asexual, has a sex drive, wishes to have sex 4. Apothsexual- Sex repulsed asexual. 5. Androsexual- Attracted to men/masculinity. Perhaps a non-passing transwoman. 6. Ambisexual - A term to describe someone who's sexuality spans multiple terms. Eg A Demisexual person who is also pansexual 7. Antisexual- Apothsexual who believes everyone should hate sex and it's the downfall of the human race 8. Asexual - Umbrella term as well as a sexuality. Associated with a lack of desire for sex. 9. Autosexual-Sexually attracted to yourself only, similar to semisexuality 10. Bisexual- The sexual attraction for at least two genders 11. Boreasexual- An exception to your sexuality. Eg, a straight woman experiencing attraction to a single other woman 12. Cersexual - Sex positive asexuals, may be willing to participate in sex with a partner. Occasionally used as a term for asexuals who are not antisexual. 13. Cupiosexual/Kalossexual- Feels no sexual desires but wishes to participate in sex. 14. Demisexual – an individual who does not experience sexual attraction unless they have formed a strong emotional connection with another individual. 15. Heteroflexible- Those who are heterosexual but have and/or are open to relationships with the same gender. 16. Heterosexual- Straight. Attracted to the opposite gender. 17. Homoflexible- Those who are homosexual but have and/or are open to relationships with the opposite gender 18. Homosexual- Attracted to members of the same gender/sex. Gay/Lesbian 19. Hyposexuality - Low sex drive, may be associated with a medical issue or side effect of medication. Or may be used in place of GreyAsexual. 20. Intrasexual- Someone attracted to those within the same 'system' as them with each individual defining their system, may be race, occupation, first language 21. Fraysexual- Experiences sexual ideas and fantasies targeted towards an individual that fade upon meeting them 22. GreyAsexual-Mostly ace, may experience low levels of sexual attrraction 23. Gynosexual- Attracted to females or femininity, perhaps non-passing transmen ect 24. Lithsexual/akoisexual- Experiences sexual attraction for individuals with no desire to participate in sex 25. Medsexual-Sex-indifferent asexual 26. Multisexual- Similar to polysexual 27. Novosexual- Someone who experiences sexual attraction change based on their gender identity. Important for genderfluid individuals. 28. Omnisexual- Another word for pansexual 29. Phallosexual- Someone who is attracted to persons of any gender who have male genitalia. See Androsexual. 30. Platonisexual- Someone for whom there is no difference between platonic and sexual emotions 31. Polyamory- A person who can be sexually and romantically attracted to multiple people. Do not confuse with Polygamy. 32. Polysexual- Similar to bisexual, but not acknowledging that there are only two binary genders, not pansexual, as that is every gender, polysexuals may be attracted to many but not all genders and see a divide. 33. Pomosexual-Post Modern sexual. Believes that 'labels are for soup cans' and that the words used for the different sexualities are interchangeable. Under pomosexuality a straight man may call himself a lesbian ect 34. Pansexual- Attracted to all genders without seeing lines that define different genders or gender expressions . Genderblind. 35. Placiosexual- Desire to perform sexual acts on another with no desire for reciprocation 36. Queer-not-straight 37. Quoisexual- Queer. Not knowing where one fits on the DSG spectrum due to lack of education or lack of accommodating terminology 38. Reciprosexual- Experiencing sexual urges only when it is known that an individual desires them 39. Requiesexual - Like an introvert but with sex 40. Semisexual-A form of asexuality, where the person has a sex drive but does not want to act on it, may masturbate but not want a partner 41. Sapiosexual- A sexuality where intelligence is the defining factor 42. SGL- Same gender loving. Used for LGB black people who don't want to use European terminology 43. Skoliosexual/Ceterosexual-Person attracted to non-cisgender people (genderqueer and transexual ect) 44. Spectrasexual- Attracted to people who fall within a spectrum of genders and/or sexes. 45. Yonisexual- Someone who is attracted to people of any gender who have female genitalia. See Gynosexual.